digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
One Vision
One Vision is a song sung by Takayoshi Tanimoto. This song was used as background music for the bio-merge digivolution scenes. Lyrics Romanized= Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga Toke au matrix evolution Sono toki subete wakaru sa Futari deaeta imi Kokoro no katachi kimi wa kami ni kakeru kai? Ichibyou goto ni iro mo kaeru mono da yo Shinjiru koto ga donna koto ka wakaru kai? Kimi no subete ga tamesarete irun da yo Yuuki dake ja todokanain da Osore made hitotsu ni natta sono toki Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga Toke au matrix evolution Subete ga michita shunkan Ima sore ga ima! Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga Toke au matrix evolution Sono toki subete wakaru sa Futari deaeta imi Kodou de sae mo onaji rizumu kizameba Afureru chikara kanjitoreru hazu darou Tatakau tame ni hitotsu ni naru koto yori Wakariau tame hitotsu ni natta hazu sa Kasanete kita jikan no tsubu ga Kiseki no tobira wo hiraku sono toki Mirai wo erabu chikara ga Mezameru matrix evolution Kimitachi ni shika dekinai Saa me wo hirake! Sagashitsuzuketa kotae ga Riaraizu suru evolution Kokoro no katachi awasete Nido to hanasanaide Dou naru no ka ga wakaranai Michi no chikara no kowasa mo Futari de koete yukun da Saa me wo hirake! Mirai wo erabu chikara ga Mezameru matrix evolution Kimitachi ni shika dekinai Sore ga saigo no shinka Hikari wo hanatsu karada ga Toke au matrix evolution Subete ga michita shunkan Ima sore ga ima! Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga Toke au matrix evolution Sono toki subete wakaru sa Futari deaeta imi |-| Spanish= Cada que te veo tengo una visión Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, esa es mi mision A luchar por siempre hasta el final Hay veces que el corazón Te dice lo que tú debes de hacer Se siente como un gran motor Que te anima y te ayuda a crecer Quisiera poder saber Si esta batalla la ganaria yo Me debo de esforzar Pues la vida es un juego de azar Tan solo mirame Y dime que estas bien Por ti cualquier temor siempre yo venceré Cada que te veo tengo una visión Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, con el corazón A luchar sin miedo alguno Cada que te veo tengo una visión Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, esa es mi mision A luchar por siempre hasta el final Cuando en peligro estas Siento como mi alma fuear a estallar Es una sensacion Que me invade el poder desde el interior El fuego podra quemar Pero nada detiene mi voluntad Se pueder fusionar El valor y el amor hacen el poder Tan solo mirame Y dime que estas bien Por ti cualquier temor siempre yo venceré Siento en todo el cuepro un gran resplandor Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, con el corazón A luchar sin miedo alguno Cada que te veo tengo una visión Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, esa es mi mision A luchar por siempre hasta el final Cada que te veo tengo una visión Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, con el corazón A luchar sin miedo alguno Cada que te veo tengo una visión Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, esa es mi mision A luchar por siempre hasta el final Siento en todo el cuepro un gran resplandor Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, con el corazón A luchar sin miedo alguno Cada que te veo tengo una visión Veo que mi vida evolucionó Debo portegerse, esa es mi mision A luchar por siempre hasta el final |-| German=Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wir bleiben zusammen,denn wir sind bereit Für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Was du auch erreichen willst Wohin du heute noch deine Schritte lenkst, Du musst dir ganz sicher sein Denn die Zeit vergeht oft schneller als du denkst Wir nehmen jetzt unsre Chance in die Hand Und wir ziehn in die neue Welt Wir müssen nur aufrecht stehn,wenn am Ende dann Unsre Entscheidung fällt Wenn zwei zusammengehn,wenn zwei sich so verstehn Wenn zwei nur eines woll´n dann werden neue Sterne gebor´n! Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit Und du weißt,es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wir bleiben zusammen,denn wir sind bereit Für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Du weißt,was du tun musst Siehst die Zeichen der Zukunft überall Ich fühle deine Energie,du setzt alles aufs Spiel Senn du hast die Wahl In eine neue Dimension gehen wir jetzt Unsre Träume verbinden sich Dann öffnet sich das Tor zu dem Wunder Das immer schon in uns ist Zusammen ändern wir die Welt vor unsrer Tür Wir haben es geschwor´n Es werden neue Sterne gebor´n! Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit Und du weißt,es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wir bleiben zusammen,denn wir sind bereit Für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! Öffne dein Herz und du kannst alles verstehn Öffne deine Augen und du wirst es sehn Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit und du weißt,es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wir bleiben zusammen,denn wir sind bereit Für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit Zeit für zwei Gedanken mit einer Vision Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wunder leben für alle Ewigkeit Und du weißt,es ist soweit! Hier kommt eine ganz neue Generation Das ist der Beginn unsrer Evolution Wir bleiben zusammen,denn wir sind bereit Für den Flug in die Unendlichkeit! |-| English=When two shining bodies Melt together, matrix evolution Then you'll understand everything The meaning of your meeting Can you write the shape of your heart on a piece of paper? It's something that can change its color in just one second Do you know what it means to believe? Your everything is being tested Courage alone can't reach In that instant when your fear, too, becomes one When two shining bodies Melt together, matrix evolution The instant everything is fulfilled Now, it's now! When two hearts change to zero and Melt together, matrix evolution Then you'll understand everything The meaning of your meeting If you carve even your hearts with the same rhythm You should be able to feel the overflowing power You didn't so much become one in order to fight Rather you became one in order to understand one another In the instant when the drops of time that have piled up Open the door to a miracle When the power to choose the future Awakens, matrix evolution Only you can do it Now open your eyes! The answer you've been searching for Is Realizing, evolution Joining the shapes of your hearts Never to be parted again You don't know what will happen Together you'll overcome The fear of the unknown power Now open your eyes! When the power to choose the future Awakens, matrix evolution Only you can do it That's the final evolution When two shining bodies Melt together, matrix evolution The instant everything is fulfilled Now, it's now! When two hearts change to zero and Melt together, matrix evolution Then you'll understand everything The meaning of your meeting http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/digitame/onevision.htm Notes and references Category:Tamers Music